


Bones.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [17]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood, Gen, It's not Wu, Punishment Closet, Someone gets stabbed again, Starvation, big fight, mentions of Morro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: The very spark that starts the fire.





	Bones.

He was still in the closet after three days. His stomach aching and his lips chapped. Was he going to die? He felt like he was. Ronin just laid on the single shred of fabric that was his bedding. Ronin whimpers trying to stand up, his arms and legs aching with renewed pain.

The door opens and he’s blinded by the bright light of the morning. “Are you well?” Wu asks. The person to blame for all this. Ronin shies away immediately seeing his silhouette. “Leave me alone..” He says finding it hard to talk.

“But aren’t you starving?” He can’t see it but he knows Wu was smiling sharply. He grumbles in response. Wu stares at him and he stares back. He doesn’t have the strength to glare and the sun was just too bright.

“Come up before I leave you again. There’s food in the kitchen.” Ronin ignored him mumbling into the dirt. After some minutes he gets up to the kitchen.

It’s just white rice, nothing else. Ronin goes looking for some spoons but just finds a wooden fork. He sighs and takes it. Carrying a small bowl of rice, he goes to sit on the bench he and Morro used to sit on all the time. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now, now that he was completely alone again. 

He finishes two bowls of rice before finally being done. He tries not to let thoughts of loneliness consume but he can only go so far before he’s cornered. He hears shouting, and he knows he has to go back. He steps into the big halls of the monastery to see Wu in the training grounds. 

“Aren’t you just skin and bones. Come practice.” Ronin happened to still be holding the wooden fork and in a fit of impulse and empty hearted rage he throws it. It hits Wu’s cheek and clatters to the ground. Wu scowls at him but Ronin stands his ground. Morro left and he was left in his old closet space for three days.

It left him a festering demon. His betrayal from the very beginning and the anger were becoming one. He felt the betrayal shard up his back like wings made of swords and the anger, the fire melting them into something shimmering and hot. The very beast that nearly destroyed him. The mental image gave him some strength. 

He finds the wooden knife Morro brought him and with his power, he shapes into a sword. It shines in the light that even Wu might’ve thought it real. But they both know what it really. “Trying to scare me?” 

“No, I want you dead. I want to see you suffering as you did me. I want to disappear from this existence. Gone and forgotten.” Wu’s aura turns smug. “You really are so evil, child.”

He feels the names on the dagger-turned-sword and takes a deep breath. He dips and charges nearly nicking Wu’s chin and tearing his clothes. He shifts his weight a bit to duck a staff swing. A slashing swing of the blade and he’s blocked. They battle for strength and then split up quickly becoming a dance of wood and metal. Clashing weapons leading to dance of patterns.

Ronin slides under Wu’s legs attempting to trip him up but misses as Wu steps away. He brings the staff down and his breath is nearly cut short. He swings in a desperate attempt to draw blood but he only chops through the staff. And he sees that each stick was a pike.

“You don’t think I’d come prepared for you to do that.” Wu’s whispery growl fills the air. Willing to do anything he stands up while sharply swinging the blade into Wu and only just cuts through the fabric. He sees an inch of blood and he’s so proud before being forced to step leap some foot away as Wu uses those false knives of wood.

“Are you trying to wound me?” Ignoring Wu’s next words he strikes more, making cuts into the air and hitting both fabric and skin. He wanted to see more blood. To make him bleed and understand. If he had to kill him, he would. He focuses his every energy into fighting him, avoiding and ducking.

But he’ll get tired, he knows. He goes to cut Wu’s arm but once more, he’s blocked. He takes the blade away again and continues to strike, hoping- Hoping that he’ll be cornered. But he doesn’t and they fall back into pattern again.

Falling, ducking, weaving. Each person a melody of their own. Ronin fought ferociously, taking strikes inelegantly and with a vivid anger in his step. He chopped and slashed to the point that he was sweating tears. He could feel his energy going down. And he doesn’t care.

He continues to drive Wu to one side, not caring for consequences. His wings were still there, sharper then ever. Wu was trying to get a rise out of him and he barely had a inch left of himself to care. But he wasn’t weak. He wasn’t worthless. And he was going to take the very soul out of him.

He was going to be torn to shreds when Ronin was done with him. He was going to make him regret ever thinking of making this path. Ever making him a prisoner. His mind, body and soul were his own and his to control. He wasn’t ever going to let Wu take that from him. He may take his fates and his power but it was all never going to be Wu’s to win. If one of them had to die. Then so be it. Wu wasn’t going to change and Ronin wasn’t ever going to lose himself. He thought of Morro on the run and his anger was renewed. The wings flaring up and driving Ronin forward into the depths of his emotions.

His strikes grew stronger and his body weaker. Wu was noticing this and gone lax with his attacks. He didn’t care if he was going to die that day, he didn’t care that no one was there for him. He was betrayed and he will betray back. It was like the war of souls with Morro and their master.

“You’ve done nothing but hurt me.” Ronin finally spits out. He has a bit of Wu’s collar on the sword and blood was falling between the two. It was exhausting them but Ronin moreso. Ronin drops his guards, thinking he has him. He takes a weak gasp of air and drives the blade forward and then stops when he feels something. His stomach, was it?

He glances down to find a pike driven into him. He stares and stares but Wu says nothing. He lets go of his spear of wood, letting fall aimlessly downward. Ronin falls to the ground. He’d failed. He had lost and it had only just began. The wings settled down into nothing. “You were always so weak. I amazed we were able to go for that long. Maybe someday, maybe someday I’ll finally give you mercy.” Wu walks off after that.

He couldn’t believe it. He thought he could. He thought this would be the end. But it was never truly over. He clutches the bleeding wound. He hopes he’ll get new clothes, this one being shredded. He hopes he’ll see his brother someday but now, all he wanted was to kill Wu.

He hoped to the highest hell that he gets a chance. That he could go. He didn’t care for a time. He just wanted something to happen. He sighs breathily and tears off a scrap of his ruined gi, turning it into a wrapping for his wound. He takes the wood out gasping in pain as he does. Weakly walking to the door, he lets the sword fall back into its natural wooden state and pockets it carefully. He’d be damned if he lost it.

He opens the door and throws the blooded pike as high and strong as he could. It was time for a new era.


End file.
